Satellites can be deployed into orbit to provide various space-based operations, such as military and civilian observation operations, communications operations, navigation operations, weather operations, and research operations. Satellites can include various sensors and communication equipment that are used to perform desired tasks. However, most satellites deployed in orbit comprise singular entities that are expensive to create and launch into orbit, especially for organizations that may not require the use of an entire satellite with a large number of sensors, or may not require continuous operations on the satellite. As a result, organizations may avoid the use of satellites, limiting the use of promising satellite technology. Furthermore, when many satellites are deployed, inter-satellite communications can be difficult to coordinate to achieve acceptable communication handling among satellites.